


Love at First Sound

by UsatiumEdgitZouskdye



Series: Blind Phil [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accountant Phil Coulson, Blind Phil, Car Accidents, Coffee Shop Owner Clint, Love at First Sight, Love at First Sound, M/M, Misunderstandings, cat Natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye/pseuds/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is a blind accountant. While he's walking home from work, his dog gets away from him. When Phil finds his dog he also finds, a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut. The medical stuff in this story is probably inaccurate. As always, any feedback is appreciated and welcomed, good or bad.

Leash in one hand and folded up white stick in the other, Phil was on his way home from work. Today had been a slow day. He didn't have much work so he just played with Lucky in between assignments. Now he was walking at a moderate pace letting Lucky lead him home.

They were walking across the street when unexpectedly the leash was pulled from his hand and he heard Lucky's collar tinkling away. He let out a defeated sigh. 'Dammit. Not again.' He thought to himself.

Phil unfolded his cane and started his search for the dog, calling out his name gently tapping the stick as he walked. His searching seemed to prevail when he heard the excited yips from his guide dog. Phil walked towards the sound and stopped when he was next to his dog.

He knew it was Lucky when he felt a cold wet nudge against the back of his hand. Phil scratched the dog's head and followed the line of his neck down to the collar and grabbed the leash. He folded his walking stick and stood up straight. Lucky nudged him again to alert him that someone was still there.

"I'm sorry. Did he run into you or cause you trouble?"

The person, a man apparently, laughed, a sound that caught Phil's attention. "No, no it's fine. He probably just smelled my cat or something. He was licking at my hands so maybe it was the pizza I had earlier."

The man had an attractive sounding voice, confident, steady, kind, a slight accent Phil couldn't place at the moment, and he seemed nice enough. As soon as he registered what the man had said Phil knew what had happened.

"Well that explains why he ran off. Lucky loves cats and pizza. Again I'm extremely sorry if we've interrupted what you were doing."

"It's fine, I swear. I wasn't doing anything anyway I was just going to visit my friend."

Phil smiled and apologized once more, "Well sorry again, have a nice day."

"No worries, you have a nice day too."

Phil had started walking away when after a while the same man spoke up again. "Guess we're going the same way. Clint Barton." Phil stopped and turned to face the voice. Lucky pushed Phil's hand up in the direction Clint's was held out. The hand grasped his firmly and shook it once. "Phil Coulson." He replied.

"Nice to meet you Phil. Since we're going the same way, would you like to walk together?"

"Sure."

They walked in relative silence to the building, light banter passed back and forth between them. Phil was really enjoying this man's company. His attitude was just charming and sweet, and his voice was utterly amazing. Calming, but fun and upbeat, ready to change into any emotion the situation called for, it seemed. Phil found himself smiling and laughing at the things Clint said.

He was a gentlemen too, holding the door open for Phil and Lucky. This could've been because Phil was blind, but Phil chose to believe it was a little special. He asked Phil what floor he was going to, and said he was headed there too. They reached the two doors and Clint knocked on Steve's.

"You're visiting Steve?"

"Yeah. He's like, my best friend. What a coincidence. It was great meeting you Phil."

"Yeah you too, Clint." Phil unlocked his door and walked inside, closing the door behind him. He leaned his back against the door and just breathed. He was a few steps inside when he tripped over something that squeaked. He hit his knee on the table in the hall and managed to catch himself with his hands before he hit the floor. He stayed there, breathing hard, then sat back.

"What kind of a guide dog are you?" Lucky licked his face. Phil got up, changed his clothes, and laid down on the couch listening to the tv playing random reality shows. He fell asleep with Lucky laying on his shins and feet.

///---\\\\\

When Steve opened the door, Clint pushed himself inside and dropped on the couch with a dreamy sigh.

"Well hello Clint, how are you? Me? Oh I'm just fine, thanks for asking. Please, come in." Steve sat next to Clint on the couch. He waited for his friend to open his eyes to ask.

"Why so happy?"

"I think I just met the possible love of my life."

"Oh really? Guess I can stop trying to get you to meet the guy I've been trying to set you up with. What's the lucky fella's name?"

Clint smiled as he practically purred out the man's name. "Phil Coulson."

"Phil Coulson, you say?" Steve had been trying to set them up together for a while now. Phil really needed someone he could trust other than his sister and Steve. And Clint just needed someone that wouldn't hurt him. They've both had enough heartache.

"Yes, god Steve. He's so cute and has a sweet smile. His laugh is adorable. And ugh, Steve his eyes. His eyes Steve? They are fucking gorgeous. I'm pretty sure he's blind or vision impaired, 'cause he had a guide dog with him and a cane. But i don't care. He looks damn fine in the suit he was wearing too."

Steve smirked as Clint rattled on and on about Phil. His smirk grew to a grin as Clint looked up at him with a confused face.

"What?"

"I've been trying to set you up with Phil this whole time."

Clint stared at him. "No way."

"Yup." Steve popped the p in that.

Clint grabbed Steve's shirt and shook him. Tried to shake him, Steve's a big guy. "Why didn't you fucking force me to meet him sooner?" He growled at Steve.

The bigger blonde put his hands up in surrender. "Sorry? You either stopped me, or avoided me whenever I thought about setting you up."

Clint didn't have a comeback so he just sat back and refused to give Steve the remote. They watched tv, ate snacks, and drank beer till Clint decided to go home. Steve got up and went next door to Phil's. He knocked and waited.

///---\\\\\

Phil woke to someone knocking and calling his name. It sounded like Steve so he got up to open the door, Lucky trailed behind him. He opened the door.

"Steve?"

"Yeah it's me. Can I come in?"

"Yeah come in."

They sat on the couch.

"So you know how I've been trying to set you up with a friend of mine, and before you protest, just at least let me tell you his name."

Phil sighed. "Fine."

"His name is Clint Barton." Steve had to hold back a laugh at Phil's face when he told him Clint's name.

"Oh my god. Steve. I met him earlier. He walked me here and held the door. He is so sweet. He sounds so charming. He's funny too. I don't know what it is but his presence is just kinda calming. Oh, and his voice." Phil closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He grabbed the front of Steve's shirt with both hands. 'Him too?' Steve thought to himself. "Why didn't you set us up sooner?" Phil ground out.

"Are you kidding me? I tried. You guys just don't know how to cooperate. Since you know now, what do you want to do?"

"Well I just met him today. I don't know. It depends on how work goes. You can give him my number and we'll see what happens. Well I won't see what happens." Phil smiled.

Steve laughed at Phil's joke. Phil was always making jokes about his blindness. Honestly if it weren't for the cane and Lucky's vest, you wouldn't know Phil was blind. He was just like any other person in the world.

That's why people liked him so much. Phil wasn't blind from birth but he adapted to what happened. He coped with it by accepting the fact that there was nothing he could do about it. Might as well have fun with it.

When he was in the Rangers he sustained some head trauma that caused nerve damage behind his eye. The damage rendered him blind but left his eyes clear. Unlike someone blind from birth who had never seen before, Phil's eyes were use to being used, and he regularly moved them as though he could still see.

They called Clint from Phil's phone so that he had his number. They all talked about possibly getting Phil and Clint to meet up. Phil explained it depended on how his work went and Clint completely understood. Phil and Clint settled on the weekend if their schedules permitted it. Phil was off on weekends but Clint owned a coffee shop so it was up to that.

Everyone said their good nights and went their separate ways to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

As expected, Phil's work load picked up and he didn't get to meet up with Clint until the weekend. In between getting each other's numbers on Monday and now on Saturday, they've been talking on the phone.

Clint would call Phil to tell him good morning. If he happened to call, and Phil was still asleep, he'd leave a message saying sorry if he woke Phil up and that he's just calling to say good morning, then he'd actually say good morning and hang up.

Phil would call Clint when he got home from work to assure Clint he got home safe as requested by Clint via Steve. They'd talk all night listening to their furry companions chatter. Phil cooed when he heard the purring of Clint's cat Natasha. They'd talk till one of them fell asleep. That was usually Phil.

They learned more about each other through the calls and through Steve. They talked about their childhood and how Clint's had been pretty shitty until he was adopted after the circus thing. About Phil's hero crush on Captain America. Clint only chuckled and then coughed to cover it up.

Now Phil and Steve were walking to Clint's coffee shop. Steve was coming along for two reasons. One Phil didn't know where the shop was and two, once they got he would switch places with Clint so that he could spend time with Phil. Clint had promised to pay him overtime but Steve insisted it was a favor.

Phil took note of the amount of time it took to get to the shop, and that they'd passed his office building. No turns were taken because the shop seemed to be across the street from the building.

They reached and the shop and Lucky brought Phil to an empty table. Once he was seated and seemed to be fine, Phil heard the clacking of Lucky's nails and the jingling of his tags as the dog pattered away. Steve assured him it was fine and stayed with him until Clint came over and called out to Phil.

He gave Phil a hug and sat down. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

Phil thought about it for a second. "I feel like something sweet and cold. Can I have like a mocha or something?"

"You want iced coffee or frappuccino."

"Iced please."

"I'll be right back."

Phil took the opportunity of the mostly quiet shop to listen to Clint's gait as he came back and set the cup down in front of Phil. Clint's walk was also confident and steady, it sounded like he was wearing boots. But he otherwise walked almost silently.

Clint watched as the man's hand glided around to find the cup. He wasn't going to completely treat the man like a child, Phil could find a cup on his own. Sometimes he'd somewhat baby him, but that was only because Phil was just so cute. Clint also felt like something needed to be proven to Phil, he didn't know what yet, but for now he'd carry on like normal. When he did find it he slid his hand up to get the straw. Phil leaned forward and took a sip.

"This is great, thank you."

"No problem. Aww, would you look at that." Clint cooed.

Phil smiled. "Well I would, but I can't look at anything."

Clint reached for Phil's free hand and tapped it. Phil raised his hand to hold Clint's. "Lucky's following Natasha around the shop. It's cute."

"Natasha's here?"

"Yeah. I bring her in once or twice a week so she's not always at home alone tearing up my stuff."

"I see. Oh wait," Phil trailed off and Clint laughed.

"You are ridiculous."

Phil took another sip. "This is really really good."

"I wake up before you to get the shop ready. If you want I can bring you one every morning and walk you to work."

"You'd do that for me?"

Clint raised Phil's hand to kiss his knuckles, then rubbed them with his thumb. "Of course I would."

Phil felt himself blush. Something brushed against his leg before he could say thank you again.

"What is brushing my leg?"

Clint looked down. "It's Nat the Cat. And Lucky's coming too."

Just like Clint said, the clicking of nails sounded as Lucky trotted up soon after and laid himself down between Phil and Clint. Natasha jumped up into Phil's lap and onto the table. He felt something soft rubbing against his hand that was holding the cup. Phil heard the quiet pop of the lid coming off.

"Aww, Natasha, no. Stop that. Quit it."

"What's she doing?"

"She's trying to get into your cup to drink your stuff. She does that to everyone I know. She doesn't even like coffee. She'll taste it and cringe away. I'm sorry."

Phil was smiling. "It's okay."

Natasha jumped down into Phil's lap and off onto the floor. "Now she's curled up on top of Lucky."

"They have become best friends." Phil was going to take another sip but Clint stopped him.

"Wait, wait. Hold on a sec." The lid was snapped back on with another pop and the ice clinking. "There you go."

"You just saved me from pouring coffee all over myself. I am forever in your debt."

Phil bowed his head and Clint laughed. Phil asked Clint if he wore boots like he thought, and Clint responded by saying he wore combat boots. They talked or just sat in comfortable silence till closing time. Phil and Steve had come in about half an hour before closing so it wasn't long.

Steve locked up and wiped down the tables. Phil's drink was still halfway which was surprising because Phil loves coffee. Steve was even more surprised when he watched as Clint was given the rest of the coffee. Phil never shares his drinks of any kind let alone his coffee. This looked like the start of a beautiful new relationship.

Clint pulled Phil up with him and handed Phil Lucky's leash. He picked up Natasha and the five of them walked out of the building to go home. Clint walked on the outside of Phil next to the road still holding hands, Steve stood behind Phil, and Lucky was on Phil's other side.

They made it to the building without any hassle. Clint held the door for Phil and walked in behind him, seeming to have forgotten Steve was with them. Phil moved a little closer to Clint in the elevator and Steve watched as Clint's smile spread into a grin that split his face.

When they were in front of the two doors, Phil ran his hand up to hug Clint around his neck. The arm not occupied holding Natasha, wrapped around Phil's waist in a tight hug, wary of the cat between them. It was a very long lingering hug. They finally pulled apart but Clint held on for a little while longer.

"Call me later, Phil."

"Okay. Hear you later. Bye."

Clint smiled as Phil walked inside his apartment. He turned around to face Steve who was just staring. "Wow." Was all he said as he stepped inside and left the door open for Clint to follow. They were watching tv when Clint got a call from Phil. Steve rolled his eyes, got up and walked away to go to his room. Natasha fallowing after him.

With a completely smitten smile, Clint answered his phone. "Hello."

'Hey. Did you get home safe?'

"Actually, I'm at Steve's right now." Clint settled himself on the bed in the spare room.

'Oh really?'

"Yeah. Honestly, I didn't want to go home, it's too far away from you."

Phil laughed. 'You live like a block away.

"A block too far. Did you have fun today?"

'Yeah, it was great really. Lucky, come here boy. It's okay.'

Clint heard the soft whimpering from the other end of the line. "Is everything okay over there, Phil?"

'Everything's fine. I think he's just missing his new best friend, I told you he loves cats. He'll be okay.

"Do you miss anyone in particular?"

Before Phil could answer Steve started yelling. "Clint, get off of the phone and go to sleep. You are in my home, you will follow my rules, young man."

"The fuck do you mean, 'young man'? Dammit Steve, I am older than you."

"I don't care. Shut up and go to sleep."

"Fucking fine. Sorry 'bout that Phil."

Clint could hear Phil laughing hysterically. 'Guess you better go before Steve comes back to yell at you.'

"Alright. Goodnight Phil."

'Goodnight Clint.'

"Bye."

"Clint!"

"Steve!"

Phil was laughing again. God that sound. 'Goodnight Clint.'

"Night."

'Best day ever.' He thought one last time before falling asleep, thinking of blind man that's captivated him.

Clint was off the phone and Steve was drifting to sleep when he remembered he had to text Phil's sister Stacy. "Phil shared his coffee." The reply was instant.

'WITH WHO???????'

"The guy I've been trying to set him up with. They met accidentally on Monday and I think kinda somewhat maybe a little bit fell in love. Just a little."

'Phil. Shared his coffee. He doesn't even do share with me and I'm his sister. It's love Steven. It's love.'

"I'll text you if anything changes."

'Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Sunday so Phil was video chatting with his older sister Stacy. Neither of them were busy on Sundays so that's when Phil got help shopping, cooking, organizing his things, and just catching up with his sister. Right now he was in the store with Lucky and his phone.

"Okay. What am I touching right now?"

"That's a bag of chips."

"What kind?"

"Do you really care, Phil?

"You're right, I don't. I'll eat it anyway."

This is how he would shop for the week. He'd reach for something within camera range and ask what it was. If by chance he forgot to pick something up and it was crucial, he'd ask Steve to come with him, or get it for him. He got Lucky's food and made his way to the register

The girl there said hi and told him his price and he grabbed his wallet. Stacy told him to just give her a fifty.

"I know how to math. Is this a fifty?"

"But you don't know grammar. No it's not."

"How bout this one?"

"No, Phil."

Phil knew where his fifties were. He usually kept all his bills together in order, with the largest amounts in the back. He was just being an ass to annoy Stacy. The girl on the register was a regular and used to his sunday antics. She even found them a little funny and the sibling annoyance to be sweet. He got his change back and made sure it was the right amount.

"Maybe you should call someone to pick you up. You've got a lot of stuff there and I'm not comfortable with you going home by yourself."

Stacy went on and on about how this is why Phil needs someone, etcetera, etcetera. He promised to call her back as soon as he was done calling someone to get him. He called Clint.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Oh hey Phil, what's up?"

"Nothing, are you busy?"

"No, just bothering Steve."

"Do you think you could come get me from the store?"

"Yeah hold on. I'm coming in Steve's car."

Phil told Clint where he was and called his sister back.

"Phil I can't see you."

"Oh sorry, thumb covering the camera. Can you see me now?"

"Yup. Did you call Steve?"

"No I called someone else. You'll see him when he gets here."

The wait wasn't long. Clint pulled up and called Phil's name to tell him he was here. Lucky licked Clint's hand and nudged Phil's hand in Clint's direction. They hugged briefly and Clint started to load the car. Phil sat in the passenger seat waiting. When Clint got in he was startled by a female voice.

"Who are you?"

"Oh. Oh hello. Hi, yeah, my name is Clint. Nice to meet you."

"Stacy this is Clint. The guy Steve's been trying to set me up with."

"Oh yeah, Steve told me. Which reminds me Phil. We need to talk. It's nice to meet you Clint. My name is Stacy, I'm Phil's older sister, and I will torture you slowly until you beg me to kill you if you hurt Phil." She was smiling while she said it.

Phil turned his head in Clint's direction and smiled. "Clint, she likes you. Isn't she a sweetheart?"

"I'll take your word for it."

"You know she thinks I can't math?"

"Well you obviously can't grammar."

"Do you even grammar?"

"Sometimes grammar I do."

All the voices in the car shared a laugh. Stacy hasn't seen Phil this happy in some time. It was nice to witness.

Clint carried the bags up to Phil's floor. Stacy stared at him through the phone while Phil unlocked his door. Clint followed Phil inside.

"Nice place."

"Thanks. Stacy helped me when I first moved in."

Clint set the bags down where Phil asked. He hugged Phil and was going to head back over to Steve's to get Natasha and go home, but Phil stopped him.

"Your leaving?

"Do you want me to stay?" Phil nodded. "Okay, just let me go give Steve his keys and get Natasha." He left the room.

Stacy broke the silence with, "He's hot.

"Is he?"

"Yeah, who's Natasha?"

"His cat."

"Why's he bringing his cat?"

"She and Lucky seemed to have become best friends. Apparently he followed her around when they first met. Actually that's how I met Clint. Lucky ran away from me because Clint smelled like his cat and pizza. He was headed to Steve's so he walked with me and held the doors and stuff. So sweet."

"Aww, Phil."

"I know right."

Clint came back in and set down Natasha. He knocked on the wall as he made his way to the kitchen

"What can I help you with?"

Phil pulled out some recipes from a drawer and handed them to Clint. "Can you make these and put them in containers for me? We'll put them in groups in the fridge when they cool. I'm gonna go color coordinate my clothes."

"Easy enough."

"Stacy I'm gonna get the laptop set up so you can help me with my clothes."

Clint cooked as Phil and Stacy did laundry and color coordinate Phil's clothing. Lucky and Natasha played around making their way to Phil's room. They were in there long enough for Clint to finish cooking. All the recipes took ten to twenty minutes so it didn't take long.

He followed the sound of quiet barks and baby talk. He stopped in the doorway and leaned against the frame. Natasha sat in front of the laptop rubbing against it every time Stacy called her a pretty kitty.

Phil smiled when Lucky whined. "It's okay bud. You're a pretty kitty too, no need to be jealous."

Clint smiled at the scene and made his way over to all the love going on. Natasha sauntered over when he walked in. She climbed up Clint's leg and up to his shoulder.

"That hurts you know?" He sat next to Phil on the floor. Phil was scratching Lucky's belly and talking to Stacy. Natasha crawled across Clint's shoulders and over to Phil's.

"Oh my, there's a cat on me now. Hello there Natasha. I can't see you but from what I hear you're a pretty kitty. Is that true?" Natasha rubbed against Phil's face and neck and purred. "I'll take that as a yes."

"You guys are feeding her ego, what about the other pretty kitty in the room."

Stacy laughed when Lucky barked in agreement. "Alright. That settles it I'm coming to visit next weekend."

"Woohoo!" Phil cheered and threw his hands up in excitement. "Time to be totally restricted and not have any fun because I'm gonna be babied against my own free will. Yay."

"No need to be sarcastic. You know you miss me."

"Yeah I do."

"I don't mean to interrupt but, anything else I can help you with Phil?" Clint felt just a little awkward and out of place.

Phil thought for a second. "Oh yeah, can you put my money in order from smallest to largest, please?"

"I can do that." Clint assured as Phil passed him his money. He set about putting all the ones, fives, tens, twenties, and fifties together. Phil instructed him on how he wanted each set of bills folded. Clint gave Phil each group one by one, telling him which one was which as he did.

Phil thanked him and picked up the laptop. He talked to Stacy as they made their way to the kitchen. The three put the food into groups. All pasta dishes went together, all sandwiches were in a group, and so on. Everything was put on the second shelf, drinks on the first shelf, and any takeout Phil ordered was on the third shelf.

Stacy hung up after that, all of Phil's chores for the day were done. Phil reached out to find Clint's hand. Of course he missed a couple times and just patted Clint's chest, to his shoulder, and down his arm to grab his hand. If he didn't insist on doing it himself, Clint would have just grabbed his hand.

He pulled Clint to the living room and sat him down. Phil settled himself right up against Clint's side with man's arm around him. Clint watched tv as Phil listened. They fell asleep like that, Phil's head resting against Clint's shoulder, and Clint's arms around Phil, holding him tight against his side.


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning Phil woke up first and tapped Clint to wake him up. Clint woke up and stretched out, bones popping softly. He looked down at Phil's smiling face.

"Good morning, Phil."

"Good morning." Phil's hand found Clint's cheek. He moved his hand and kissed the spot he was touching. "Thank you for helping me yesterday."

Clint kissed the top of Phil's head. "No problem at all. You want me to make you some coffee to take to work with you?"

"Yes please. I'm gonna go get ready."

Clint made Phil some coffee while the man got ready. He listened to the shower turn on and off a while later. Phil came out after that, leash and briefcase in hand.

"Got your stick?" Phil pat the front of his briefcase. "Are you taking anything to eat with you."

"No I eat in the cafeteria at work."

"Alright, let's get going."

Clint took Phil's hand in his own and walked out of the apartment. He stopped to let Phil lock the door. He walked Phil to his office building and stopped outside of it. After kissing Phil on the cheek, Clint told him to have a nice day as he handed him his coffee.

///---\\\\\

At the end of the day, Phil was on his way home. He was just walking when he heard the screech of tires, the crunch of metal on metal, and glass breaking. Something slammed into his leg and he felt a bone break, he lost his balance with the force of the blow, and flew against a nearby wall. His head cracked against the wall and he was knocked out on impact.

Lucky barked and ran around his owners prone body. They were closer to the apartment building so he ran there. He pushed the buttons that he always saw Phil push and ran to Steve's door. Lucky scratched at the door and barked wildly until it opened. He bit the pant leg and pulled frantically.

Steve didn't know what was happening but Lucky seemed pretty determined to get him to follow. He followed after Lucky at a sprint, out of the building and down the street. He froze at what he saw

Phil was being placed onto a stretcher and into an ambulance. He had blood running down his neck from his head. He ran to the ambulance.

"I have to get on with him." He explained.

"Who are you to him?" The male medic asked

"I watch over him basically, he's blind. I help him out when he needs it." After a while he convinced the medics to let him ride with Phil. When they arrived he sat in the waiting room and called Clint. He explained all that he knew so far and was hung up on. He called Stacy next and told her the news, she said she was on her way and hung up.

Steve looked at his phone with confusion. Stacy was in another state how was she supposed to get a ticket and everything to come here. Before he could think to deeply about it the doors to the hospital burst open and Clint ran through.

"Where is he? What happened? I need to... I need to..." Steve grabbed Clint's shoulders and shook him.

"Calm down. I don't know what happened completely. I just know he got hit by a car, hit his head and his leg is broken. Sit down and wait."

A time feeling like forever passed and a woman came out. She asked them if they were there for Phil and they said yes. She smiled and started telling them what the situation was.

"He's going to be perfectly fine. The car didn't hit him full on it just got his right leg. The blow broke a bone, threw off his balance and he hit his head on the wall. He got stitches and a cast for his leg. The parked car seemed to absorb most of the blow. The doctors expect him to wake up tomorrow and they'll check his brain for anything else. If everything checks out alright he'll be able to go home with supervision. You can go on over to his room."

She told Steve and Clint the room number and they sighed with relief. Steve only stayed for a little while and then left to take Lucky home with him. Clint dropped into the seat next to the bed and held Phil's hand. He stayed there holding Phil's hand with his eyes closed till visiting hours were over.

The next day Clint came back as soon as visiting hours started. He held Phil's hand and fell asleep. He was woken up by the sound of the door opening. He was expecting a doctor to come in but it wasn't a doctor, it was Stacy.

She came in and smiled at Clint. Stacy was average height, blonde, blue eyes, the eyes are how you can tell she and Phil are related. She sauntered over to Clint and held out her hand.

"Although I wish it were under better circumstances, it's nice to meet you Clint.

Clint shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you too."

He filled her in on what had happened and she sat in the chair on the opposite side of the bed. They were mostly silent, talking about random things to keep the air lighter because they knew Phil was going to be okay. Steve came in and hugged Stacy, he took one look at Clint and went off.

"Clint look at you, you look like crap. You didn't sleep yesterday when you went home yesterday after visiting hours did you?" Clint shook his head slowly. "Look at your hair, you couldn't be bothered to at least try and do anything to it. Have you done anything, at all."

Stacy smiled at the lecture Clint was getting. Guess she and Phil had the same sense of humor too.

"I brushed my teeth, showered, slept for a couple hours, and ate a sandwich. Sooo, yeah. I did stuff." Argued Clint.

"Good. Now go fix that." Steve gesture to Clint's unruly hair. It was twisted and pointed in all directions.

"But I can't."

"And why the hell not?"

"I have to...I can't, I just...I can't Steve. I can't leave even if you guys are here. I can't. He's supposed to wake up today. I can't miss that. I have to be here for that."

"He's been asleep for a day. You can still see him if you leave the door open. Calm down." Steve tried to reason with him. Stacy broke in. "You really care huh?"

Before Clint could answer Steve did for him. "Yeah he does. Everyone else you date you at least kiss them on the first date. And you haven't kissed Phil yet." Clint opened his mouth. "A kiss on the cheek does not count and that wasn't even you. Phil kissed you on the cheek."

"How do you know that?"

"Phil told me."

Stacy started again. "Wow you're both gone on each other huh? Phil never let's anyone help him do his weekly organizing except me. I don't even think Steve's helped him with that. Well not unsupervised. He never let's others cook his food for him unless its me or I'm watching them."

Clint looked down at Phil's face, eyes shiny. He closed eyes and put his head down.

"You have to tell him Clint."

He knew exactly what she was talking about. "But it's only been a week. Don't you think it's a little fast."

"Listen Clint. Phil sees something in you, and we all know he doesn't see a lot." Definitely the same sense of humor. "He trust you without a doubt. I know my brother, and I promise you he loves you. You just have to tell him first, he won't put himself out that far."

Steve started talking again. "He's been screwed over a lot, Clint. He's dated people that he really cared about, and loved, only to find out they were with him for their own self righteousness. Just to make themselves look like they're such a great person."

Stacy said something before Clint could start. "Fair warning though, after you tell him, he's going to start with his pet name obsession. Phil loves pet names."

Clint took a deep breath. "Okay, okay. I'll tell him when he wakes up, I just need to sleep for a while." He took another deep breath and cleared his throat. Clint let his head rest on the bed near Phil's chest. He had switched hands to be more comfortable and drifted off.

Steve and Stacy froze when they heard the groan. Phil blinked his eyes, he always kept them open even though he couldn't see. It was just muscle memory and so that people knew he was awake. He was going to sit up but a hand on his chest stopped him.

"Clint's asleep next to you. He didn't sleep for very long last night, I don't think you want to jostle him to much. He's kinda jumpy."

"Oh hey Stacy. Is it the weekend already, have I been asleep for a week?"

Stacy laughed again. "No you've only been asleep for about a day. You got hit by a car and I flew down sooner. I already had a ticket ready actually, I was going to surprise everyone, but I had to come early, check on my little brother."

"Oh great. Let the babying begin early, and at full force. You gonna spoon feed me like you did last time you came over?"

"Probably."

Clint shuffled, letting go of Phil's hand to wrap his arm around Phil's waist. Phil placed his hand on the side of Clint's neck. He stroked Clint's neck softly.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He was upset about the news. Didn't get much sleep. He's fine." Steve answered.

Phil nodded in understanding. "Clint. My poor baby."

Just then a doctor came in to check on Phil. They checked Phil's head with a series of test to make sure he was functioning properly. Everything was fine and in working order so they put a wheelchair in the room and said he could discharge when he was ready.

Phil started to gently shake Clint till the man shot up. He was in the middle of mumbling something when he woke up, "...ove you. Phil I... What?"

Clint looked around him and came face to face with a smiling Phil. "Time to go. You can sleep when you get home." Clint stretched and rubbed his face. He picked Phil up and set him in the chair after kissing his cheek. "I wanna tell you something later."

Clint had drove here as soon as visiting hours started. Steve got in his own car and made his way back to the apartment. Stacy got in the passenger side of Clint's car, and Clint picked Phil up to put him the backseat. He folded up the wheelchair, put it in the trunk, and got in the driver's side.

They drove to the apartment building and got in the elevator. Steve went to his room and gave Clint Natasha. As soon as they opened Phil's door Lucky stood from where he was laying against the door. He braced himself on Phil's good leg and licked the mans face.

"Hello mutt. How were you?" Clint set Natasha on the floor and she jumped up into Phil's lap. She rubbed herself against Phil's face and neck, then turned to Stacy. She meowed and Stacy picked her up going on about how pretty she was, and walked in to sit on the couch.

Clint pushed Phil in the rest of the way and picked him up to put him on the couch. Phil asked Clint to get him some food. Clint picked a container randomly and heat it up. He got Phil some juice since he had to take some pain medication later.

He handed Phil the food and laughed when Stacy took it from him and started to feed him like a child. Clint took out Phil's prescription and gave him his dosage. Phil gave Clint the rest of his food to eat, he'd only eaten half so that he could share.

Stacy went to the spare room to sleep off her jet lag, Lucky followed Natasha, who followed Stacy into the room. That left Clint and Phil alone on the couch. Phil laid himself sideways across Clint's lap, and rest his head on a pillow on the arm rest.

A little while later Phil lifted Clint's shirt and blew a raspberry on his stomach, then sat up. "I need to go to the bathroom." Clint picked Phil up and carried him to the bathroom.

"Why the raspberry?"

"Why not the raspberry?"

"Do you sit down or stand up?"

"I can stand."

Clint let Phil pull his pants and underwear down, then guided him in front of the bowl. He turned around to let Phil pee. When he was done he hobbled to the sink washed and dried his hands. Later Clint helped Phil shower and got into bed with him as requested.

While laying together in bed Phil spoke up from where he'd tucked his head in Clint's neck. "You said you had to tell me something?" Clint's hand slid up to bury his fingers in Phil's hair, careful to avoid the stitches. "I just, I'm just happy you're okay."


	5. Chapter 5

"I'll be back at five today." A kiss was placed on Phil's head. "Bye Stacy."

The door closed and Phil was still smiling like a goofy idiot. "So little brother. Did you get any good news yesterday?" Stacy sat next to Phil on the couch

Phil was confused. "Should I have?"

"Just asking."

'So he chickened out. Better tell Steve.' Stacy pulled out her phone and shot off a text to Steve saying that Clint didn't tell Phil he loves him.

Steve replied. 'Figures. I'll talk to him.'

"We need to talk."

Phil sighed. "It's not bad I promise." Stacy reassured.

"Fine. What about?"

"You love him don't you."

Phil knew it wasn't a question. "God I do. Is it obvious, am I falling too fast?" He leaned over to rest his head on his sister's shoulder.

"Well it's obvious to me and Steve, maybe not so much to Clint. It is fast but think about your past relationships."

"I'd rather not."

She patted his back. "Just bare with me. Think about it. They've all been super nice and caring outside in front of people, but then what. They treat you different when people aren't around. Does Clint treat you different wherever you are?"

"No. He's always caring. Whether people are around or not. And he doesn't treat me like I don't know how to take care of myself, he waits for me to ask for help."

"See. So it's completely understandable why you've fallen so hard so fast. Before your first date you guys talked on the phone, yeah?"

"The whole week, for hours and hours. He told me some pretty serious sounding stuff about his childhood. I asked Steve if he knew about it, and he was shocked that I knew about it."

Stacy just waited for Phil to realize what he just said. "Oh my god. He would never tell me something as deep as what he did unless he... Stacy I'm an idiot aren't I."

"Yes, yes you are." Phil was pulled closer into a comforting hug. Natasha came over snuggle and Lucky sat on his good foot.

///---\\\\\ 

"Clint can I talk to you for a second?"

Clint stepped into the kitchen leaving the girl that he'd hired a while back to man the register. "What's up?"

Steve leaned against a counter and crossed his arms. "It's about Phil."

"Is everything okay, do I need to go?"

"Everything's fine. It's just that you didn't keep your word. You didn't tell him that you love him.

"I was going to. But I'm afraid Steve. What if I am falling too fast. What if it doesn't work out and I just end up hurt or hurting Phil. That's the last thing I wanna do."

"If the last thing you want to do is hurt Phil then you have to tell him and fight for it. If you love him then time won't matter, and you won't let it fall apart. There's going to be ups and downs but you will make it work out. Don't let this one slip away. You've both been hurt too much to let this go."

"You're right. You're right. I'll tell him. No promises."

"Clint."

"No promises. If it doesn't come out it doesn't come out. But I'll fight, Steve. I'll make it work. That I will promise."

When Clint came home that day to find Phil semi curled up asleep on the couch the emotion overtook him. Stacy was watching from the hall with a smile. Clint nodded and started to gently rouse Phil from sleep.

Phil caught himself and sat up while Clint said hi. After that it was awkward silence. Then the two idiots blurted out, 'I love you,' at the same time. Laughs all around.


	6. Chapter 6

During that first week Phil got his stitches out. His sister went home that weekend with a few shed tears from she and Phil. Two months more and the cast was taken off. The break wasn't too bad so the PT only took a week. Three months.

Clint was always there to help him get around and ended up moving in when his lease was up in the second month.

This is Phil's first week back at work and he's made it without a problem. He came home, unhooked Lucky's leash, changed his clothes, and dropped face down on the couch. He listened to the tv, laughing at random things people said. He fell asleep waiting for Clint to come home.

Clint walked into the apartment and locked the door behind him. Lucky was asleep on the floor by the couch Phil was face down on. Natasha, would show herself later if she felt like it. Clint walked over to the couch and got down on his knees. He propped his head up with one hand and placed the other on Phil's head. Clint stroked and scratched Phil's hair lightly. He hadn't responded so Clint figured he was asleep.

"Phil, wake up. You can't sleep like this, you'll hurt you're back like last time."

The man stirred a little then turned his head to face Clint. "Welcome home." He pecked Clint's lips softly. "I know I'm not suppose to sleep like this but, work was just so, ugh. An important file was misplaced and everyone was in a frantic search for it. By the time it was found work was backed up, and do you know how hard it is to keep up when all your emails are read to you by a computer?"

"I'm guessing pretty hard."

"Extremely. Do me a favor and rub my back."

"Okay, but you have to return the favor."

"I'll figure something out."

Clint talked about his own day as he pressed the tension and knots out of his boyfriend's back. When he was done Phil got up and walked to the kitchen. He pulled something out of the fridge and came back out. Phil handed Clint the container and plopped down onto the man's lap.

"Oh, what's this?" Clint opened the container and laughed. Four cupcakes spelled, 'I heart U !' "Did you make these for me?"

"Yeah. Steve helped me though. Are they good?"

Clint picked up the 'I' and took a bite. "Phil this is cream cheese frosting. I fucking love, cream cheese frosting. This is great. Here try it."

He broke off a piece of the cupcake and hand fed it to Phil. They did this till all the cupcakes were done. Phil got up again to get them something to drink. He came back with a bottle of beer for them to share.

Phil sighed and leaned more heavily against Clint. He tipped his head back to rest against Clint's shoulder. Phil turned his head from side to side then got up again. He went to the kitchen to get a bag of chips and something to drink.

"Phil did you eat when you came home?" Clint asked as Phil sat himself back down in his lap.

"Umm." Phil ate a handful of chips as he thought about it. "Yes. I had a sandwich."

"What kind of sandwich?" Clint already knew Phil hadn't eaten when he came home. He just wanted to see how far he would try to drag it out.

Phil let out a deep sigh and set the chips down. "The nonexistent kind. Work was bad and I was tired, so I just changed my clothes, and fell asleep. Sorry I lied, I just don't feel like eating actual food right now."

During and after Phil's accident Clint was very focused on Phil's well being. He sometimes got upset when Phil didn't eat properly or when he was supposed to. Phil understood it was out of love.

"It's fine. I understand work was shit for you, and you were tired. Tired enough to put on my shirt."

"I did?" Phil sat up and actually noticed the size of the shirt. Clint's chest and arms were broader than Phil's own leaner form so the size difference is noticeable. "I guess I did. Oh well." He leaned back and continued eating his chips.

"You have to eat actual food for dinner."

"That's fine."

For dinner they just heat up some spaghetti to eat. They sat around talking for a while, waiting for their food to settle. When it did they showered together, then got into bed. Clint in only his boxers and Phil in sleep pants and a plain shirt.

Phil turned on his side and tucked himself under Clint's chin. The man's arms wrapped around him securely, holding Phil close. Lucky trotted in and curled up at the foot of the bed. Natasha curled around the back of Phil's head.

///---\\\\\

Clint woke up when he heard the soft click of the bedroom door. He watched as Phil walked around quietly, taking off his clothes. He crawled under the covers carefully and wrapped himself up in Clint's arms. Clint decided he'd ask later if he remembered and fell back asleep.

///---\\\\\

When they both woke up again, they went about doing the weekly chores. Cooking meals for the week, doing laundry, and organizing Phil's closet, and money. Once everything was done Phil showered, kissed Clint softly, and left saying he had some business to take care of.

Phil came back a couple hours later, smelling faintly of perfume. He kissed Clint again, showered, then snuggled up with Clint in bed, listening to the tv in the bedroom.

The same thing happened periodically throughout the week. Phil would come home from work and stay for a while. Then he'd kiss Clint and leave, coming back a couple hours later, smelling of the same faint perfume. He'd shower and curl up with Clint in bed.

On Wednesday Clint went to Steve's place while Phil was out. He took a swig of the beer Steve had given him. "I think Phil's cheating on me." His voice sounded like he'd been thinking about this for a while and had finally accepted it as truth.

Steve looked at Clint with confusion. "What makes you think that?"

"Ever since Sunday Phil's been leaving for about two hours everyday. He comes home smelling like perfume. Then he'll shower, and go to bed with me."

When Clint had mentioned Phil leaving, Steve's movements had slowed down slightly. That only ever happened when he knew something he couldn't tell. "Phil's not cheating on you Clint. Maybe he just doing something important for work. Maybe it's like an meeting thing and he sits next to a woman that has a perfume strong enough to reach him."

Clint stared blankly at the wall above the tv and took another drink. "God, I hope you're right."

"Trust me Clint. Phil would never cheat on someone. If he wanted someone else he'd say so."

"But what if he doesn't want somebody else. Like maybe he still likes me and all, but. Steve, me and Phil have been dating for three months, and now we're halfway through the second week of the fourth month, and yet, the farthest we've gone is kissing. We haven't even made out, and maybe he's sick of it and wants to get his release somewhere else."

Steve yanked the bottle out of Clint's hands and slammed it down on the coffee table. "He. Is not. Cheating on you. If there was a problem he'd say something, you promised to fight for this Clint. Now go back over to his and your apartment, and go sleep off these ridiculous thoughts."

Clint walks away on autopilot. He crawls into the bed, and doesn't bother covering up. Lucky, like all animals seemed to do, sensed Clint's turmoil. He crawled up onto the bed and into Clint's arms. Natasha came in and curled up above his head.

When Clint woke up, Phil was in his arms curled up in a tight ball above the covers, instead of Lucky. The dog was at the foot of the bed with Natasha on top of his head. Clint pulled Phil tighter to himself, and squeezed his eyes shut. He thought about what Steve said and willed himself to calm down. Phil would tell him if something was wrong.

Phil was still leaving at the same time everyday, still smelt the same coming home everyday, for the rest of the week, till on Saturday Clint decided to, bite the bullet, and just ask. They were snuggled together on the couch. Clint was laying against the armrest, head on a pillow. Phil was laying on top of Clint, in between his legs, head resting on the man's broad chest.

Clint's hand stopped scratching Phil's hair, and he asked. "Phil. Are you cheating on me?"


	7. Chapter 7

Phil shot up, pushing himself up from his position. He turned his head to face Clint. "What?"

"Are you cheating on me? You've been leaving everyday, and you come home smelling like perfume, and... and I just want to know, what's going on Phil."

Phil dropped himself back down, and hugged Clint tight. "I'm not cheating on you. I'm sorry I've been leaving all the time, but everything will make sense later. I promise. It'll explain the perfume thing too. Please trust me Clint, it'll be worth it, please. Give me a chance to explain later."

Clint sat silently, listening to Phil trying to explain the situation without giving anything away. When Phil had put his head back down, Clint started petting him again. "Okay. I'll let you explain later. I'm giving you a chance." As an afterthought, to himself he said in his head, 'Please, don't break my heart.'

Clint felt the dampness of tears through his shirt. "Thank you. You won't regret it, I hope." Phil sobbed softly. His breath bled through Clint's shirt as he whispered, 'please work' and 'please be worth it,' to himself. Clint held him tight. If Phil wanted to show him something it couldn't be as bad as he thought.

Later when it was time to get ready, they showered together because, Phil wouldn't let go of Clint unless they did. Which was fine because Clint missed showering with Phil. They dried off, and got dressed. They wore button downs, and slacks. Before Clint could grab his keys Phil pulled him out of the door, and knocked on Steve's.

When Steve opened the door Phil smiled. "The plan is in action." Was all he said, and Steve grabbed his keys. The three walked out of the building and got into Steve's car. He drove them to another building and walked them inside. Before Steve left he handed Clint a single purple rose.

Phil thanked Steve and pulled Clint through another door. The room had dim lights, and a table set up for two, with a purple rose on the table. It was a simple, but romantic looking set up.

"Phil what's all this?" Clint asked.

But before Phil could answer, a red headed woman ran up to them and hugged Phil. "Phil! Oh my goodness. Thank god everything worked out. Steve texted me saying there seemed to be a slight misunderstanding between you two."

"Hey Pepper. I got him to give me a second chance and, here we are." Phil pulled back and hugged Clint's arm. "Clint this is Pepper, Pepper this is Clint. She's my best friend. I've been meeting her the past week to get this whole thing set up for us. And she likes hugs. The perfume you always smell is hers. It kind of rubs off when we hug."

Clint pulls Phil close to him in a tight embrace. "This explains everything perfectly. I'm sorry I doubted you at all. I'm glad I gave you the second chance, because right now. It feels worth it." He pulled back and shook Pepper's hand. "Clint Barton. Nice to meet you."

"Pepper Potts. Nice to meet you Clint."

She sat them down, and brought out the first dish she and Phil decided on. "Phil I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. I over exaggerated."

"Clint. I'm sorry. You didn't over exaggerate. I completely understand why you thought what you did. I guess I could have told you I was planning something special, and it still would have been a surprise."

Clint held Phil's hand a little tighter throughout the evening. They ate, drank, and talked quietly through the courses. Everything was right with them again. At the end of everything, Phil picked up the purple rose.

"This is purple right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It's supposed to be a sign of enchantment and love at first sight. In my case, it's love at first sound." He smiled and continued. "I know I fell for you the first time we met. And if you'll take this rose from me, it's kinda like you're accepting my love for you. I know we said 'I love you' like, our first week. But it was kind of rushed, and in the moment you know?"

"Phil, I'll accept yours, if you'll accept mine. I also fell in love with you the first day we met. Steve gave me the rose before he left. He was in on it too, huh?"

"Yeah, that's why he was trying to tell you I wasn't cheating."

They traded roses, accepting each others declarations of love and intentions. Clint called Steve to pick them up after they thanked Pepper for everything. Steve drove them home, and took Natasha and Lucky when Clint gave them to him with a knowing smile.

Clint set the roses down on the table in the hall, and they took off their shoes, then he dragged Phil to the bedroom. He picked Phil up, leaned him against the door and attached himself to the man's lips. The kiss was nothing like their usual ones. This kiss was deeper, all lips, tongue, and teeth, full of want, and love.

Phil made himself pull away from the kiss to breathe. Clint took the moment to look into his eyes. Eyes that saw nothing but were still full of emotion. Unclouded and clear, beautifully blue with flecks of brown. He never really asked Phil about his blindness, never thought it mattered. But maybe another time, not tonight.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Phil's head tilted to the side to bite and suck on his neck. A pleased sound escaped him and he turned to set Phil on the center of the bed. They went back to kissing, Phil started unbuttoning Clint's shirt, and Clint his.

Once the shirts were off, hands wandered. Clint pulled back to track the movement of his hands down Phil's lean and slightly muscular form. Phil's own exploration was slower. Stopping every hand down to map and get a feel for Clint's body.

Clint waited patiently, letting Phil roam his chest, and arms, back over his chest, and down his abs. Phil bit his lip and smiled pulling Clint back down for a slower kiss, tongues twining together slowly. Clint cupped the back of Phil's head with one hand and caressed up and down his side with the other.

Phil was now mapping out Clint's back just like he did the front till he got to Clint's waistband. He lingered for a while but went ahead and dipped his hand lower to rest on Clint's ass. He squeezed playfully. "Hey." Clint nipped Phil's ear. "Don't get too handsy back there."

"Aww. Ruin my fun." Phil gave another firm squeeze but pulled his hands out. He instead opted for playing with Clint's hair and grinding against him. Clint moaned and Phil let out a gasp. They both reached for their belts and pulled off their pants along with their underwear.

"Do I need to grab condoms?" Clint asked. Phil took the question under serious consideration. "Well we're both clean. Remember we got tested when I went to get my cast taken off. We can if you want, but we don't have to."

Clint attacked Phil's lips again while he reached over to grab the lube from the bedside table. Phil reached down to grab Clint's cock, making the man let out a breath.

Clint shuddered as Phil's hand teased him. It wasn't intentional, Phil was just feeling it like he had the rest of Clint's body. Clint bucked into Phil's hand and bit the soft skin behind his ear. Phil moaned and made his grip firmer.

He pulled Clint's hips down so their cocks lined up. Phil was going to palm both of them together but Clint grabbed his hands and held them above his head. The two ground against one another as sounds filled the air.

Phil's fist clenched when Clint started to bite his neck. He moaned at the thought of having Clint's mark on him. His breath caught and he whined, low and needy. Clint growled and went lower to play with Phil's chest.

It surprised Phil. The sudden hot, wet suction of Clint's mouth, and the burst of pleasure that shot down through his body. Clint pulled back to watch as he pinched the other bud. Phil's cock jerked and a bead of precum swelled up at the tip.

Clint leaned back down to bite at Phil's nipples again. Biting and sucking on one, while he pinched and rubbed the other. Phil writhed and moaned beneath him, trying to get his hands free. Clint let go when Phil started to get a little frantic. Bucking against him, panting, writhing, and moaning.

Phil waited in anticipation for the next move when Clint pulled away from his chest. His hands shot down to soft, smooth strands when the same warm, wet heat engulfed him. He cried out Clint's name as he sat up to stop the man from moving.

He was close from all the biting and sucking. He didn't want to stop here though. Clint pulled back after Phil told him this.

He moaned at the sight of Phil laid out in front of him. Pupils blown wide enough that the color was just a thin ring of blue. His lips were red and shiny from kissing, and biting them. Neck and chest slightly flushed. Stomach quivering every once in a while.

Clint's eyes locked onto Phil's cock. Hard and dripping, turning red at the tip. He moaned again and grabbed the lube. Lubing up his fingers while he captured Phil's lips in another searing kiss.

Phil melted, and tensed at the same time, when a warm wet digit rubbed against his hole. Clint had set the bottle under Phil's thigh to warm it. Clint pressed against Phil's perineum while he rubbed the puckered hole, slipping the finger in gently.

Phil tried to relax, welcoming the intrusion. Clint reached the last knuckle and stopped to let Phil adjust. He was tight, like years of not doing anything tight. Clint decided to ask, while he started moving the finger.

He lowered his head, nipping Phil's ear. "How long?"

Phil swallowed, tilting his head back and panted for a bit. "Uh, years. I can't remember the last time someone didn't try to use me from the beginning of our relationship."

Clint added more lube to ease the second finger in while he pulled Phil closer. The two digits found Phil's prostate, and stroked against it. Phil moaned, asking Clint for more of anything. As requested Clint applied more pressure to his thrust. Pressing firmer against the bundle of nerves.

"Faster." Phil commanded as he pulled Clint down for a kiss. The thrust sped up, Clint's fingers hitting the sweet spot on every push in. Phil moaned as he worked himself on Clint's hand. Pressing his hips back and down every time Clint thrust in.

Phil was confused when the pressure stopped, but understood when the wetness came back, accompanied by three fingers. He moaned loud, and pulled Clint tighter, lips mashed against Clint's, getting bruised as the kiss turned frantic.

Clint pulled away from the kiss to attack Phil's nipples again. The sensations flooded in at the same time, the pressure in his ass, and the shocks of pleasure that shot down to his cock from his chest. Clint's thrust got harder and faster, ramming into Phil's prostate, pushing him closer to the edge.

Phil let out a whining moan, as he writhed on the sheets. "Clint. I'm close, I don't wanna." Clint got what Phil was trying to say and pulled the three digits out to slather his own hardness in lube. Taking the moment to stroke his neglected member for a while.

"Ready?" Phil nodded in response, and held his breath. He'd felt Clint's cock before this, but he knew it'd feel bigger inside him. The thought made him moan impatiently. The head of the cock nudged against Phil's hole. Then it slowly pressed inside, not stopping until it slid home.

Clint moaned at Phil's heat encasing his cock from tip to base. He settled his hands on Phil's hips as he inched out. Phil's breath was uneven and fast, coming out in pants. He felt as Clint pulled out to the tip, to slide right back in. Pushing a gasp from Phil's lungs.

Long, steady strokes worked Phil from the inside. He started to push against the thrust, trying to get more. A curse was ripped from him when a sharp thrust rammed into his prostate. His arms came up to wrap around Clint's neck to keep himself in place, as the thrust grew harder and sped up.

"Ah, fuck Clint. Fuck. More, please, more anything, just more." Clint growled, tilting his head down to bite Phil's neck and the skin behind his ear. One hand coming up to play with Phil's chest, and the other grabbing hold of the leaking cock.

Phil unwrapped his arms in favor of fisting the sheets. Pleasure washed over him, shooting from everywhere straight to his dick. Sensations so overwhelming that he didn't notice his orgasm building until it happened.

A high pitched keening whine was released from deep in his chest as come shot out of him. Harder than ever before. His cock jerked and more white ropes rocketed out of him. Clint's dick grinding against his prostate, and milking him with his hand.

When the spurts stopped, Clint was going to pull out and finish, but Phil stopped him. "Keep going. I'll be fine, I like it." "Fuck Phil. You're going to kill me." Clint groaned as he pushed back into Phil. Hips slamming against Phil's ass, trying to finish before Phil got uncomfortable.

Pleasure shocked through Phil's still hard cock. Refractory period be damned, Phil screamed as another orgasm was ripped out of him. More jets of hot come landing on his torso. Clint couldn't believe it. Phil had just came twice, and his cock was still dribbling now.

The scene was hot enough to send Clint over the edge, into a free fall of pleasure. Hot ropes of come shot out of him into Phil as he moaned and cursed. Vision turning white as he struggled to keep his eyes open. The white cleared just in time for him to see Phil's cock release another weak spurt.

Phil slipped his hand down to grab his own dick. Jerking it to force any and all come out of himself. His back arched off the bed as he grunted, still jerking until he started to pull away from himself. Falling limp against the bed.

Clint, who'd been watching the whole thing, just stared. A strangled sound escaped him and Phil looked up. "You okay up there?"

"Me? Are you kidding, Phil you just came like twice, and didn't stop touching yourself. Wasn't it uncomfortable?"

"Three. The last one was when I grabbed myself. And it wasn't uncomfortable, that usually happens." Phil shrugged.

"You usually come three times in one sitting?" Clint had laid next to Phil to listen to the little story. He'd grab a washcloth later.

"Well I don't always come more than once, it's just when I feel really good, or I'm really in the moment. And you just kind of pushed me to both of those." Phil smiled.

Clint stared. "I did that?" Phil nodded. "Me?" Phil nodded again, slower this time, as though Clint didn't get it the first time. "Holy shit. I make you feel good enough to come three times."

"Amazing enough. Just completely overwhelmed with pleasure."

"Huh. Major ego boost for me." Clint got up to grab a damp washcloth to wipe Phil off. Gently wiping from his chest, to his stomach. Before he could get to Phil's privates, the man stopped him. "Please be extremely careful. If the AC blew against my dick right now it'd hurt. And my ass is just hypersensitive right now."

"So... Wait till morning?"

"Yeah, probably wait till morning."

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of doing more stories with blind Phil but, I don't know. Let me know if I should or if you have any ideas.


End file.
